What If
by kai21
Summary: A sudden thought occurred to him, he spoke it aloud, as he fell into a deep sleep, “Why couldn’t it have been you? What if it had been you in the park that night…? RYUXSHU. Please R&R. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1 The Eye of The Storm

**A/N**: This fic is set 6 months after the end of the series, and the events of the OVA Lyrics of Love don't happen. Also, I'd like to thank sangokagome for Beta reading this, her suggestions for improvement helped me greatly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the Original Characters.

Chapter 1: The Eye of the Storm

Shuichi walked as fast as he could towards the N-G building. He tried to avoid the stares he got from the public. He was late and he knew K would shoot him just for that. He wasn't worried about that, he was torn up inside, from what happened last night with Yuki, and this morning. Normally he didn't mind the stares, but it was different this time. He made it inside the building and walked past the receptionist, "Mr. Shindo-"

He ignored her and walked up to the elevator doors, which were conveniently open. Shuichi slipped inside and leant against the back wall. He wondered what the hell Tohma Seguchi would say; Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper had a joint tour of Japan coming up. And then K, he would hold him at gunpoint to make him tell what happened. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Ryuichi Sakuma leapt in onto Shuichi.

"Shuichi, you finally made it!"

"Yeah Ryuichi, I'm here," Shuichi replied, his voice obviously not in it.

Ryuichi let go and looked his fellow singer in the face, "Shuichi! Your face! Who could do that to such a pretty face?"

Shuichi smiled, only for a second, but Ryuichi saw it.

"Its nothing."

Ryuichi was staring at his left eye, an appalled look on his face.

"But, a black eye isn't nothing, is it Kumagoro?" Ryuichi said to Shuichi and his bunny plushie. He also had the look of a confused child. By now the elevator had started moving again.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi had the rarely seen seriousness to his face, "Was it Mr. Yuki?"

Shuichi was quick to defend him, "I was the one who annoyed him, I kept on at him, talking and-"

Tears welled up in his eyes, "He's been so cold again."

"Then why are you still with him?"

Shuichi looked directly into Ryuichi's eyes, he honestly didn't know why. He didn't have to put up with it but he did. Why did he have to be like that? Shuichi remembered that he was warm and loving when he returned to Japan 6 months ago, but he'd gradually fallen back to how it was before. And Yuki had basically told him it was over.

"I don't know."

Ryuichi had meant it when he had said pretty face. Shuichi had a beautiful face, and he was wasting his efforts on Eiri Yuki. Why should he be with someone who treated him like that? He should be with someone who would love him no matter what.

'Like me,' Ryuichi thought.

He saw Shuichi's tears, why should he have to suffer?

"Shuichi, do you want to be with Yuki anymore?" Ryuichi asked, still serious.

They looked at each other. Shuichi was thinking, Yuki had already ended it, and did he want to try and get back with him this time?

Shuichi put a hand up to his black eye, and felt the pain of his touch.

"No, I don't."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Ryuichi killed the serious look and put on his usual cheery face.

"Come Shuichi! We've got to practice singing!"

He bounced out of the elevator, and Shuichi slowly followed. He watched Ryuichi go down the corridor from the doors of the elevator and thought, 'he does look kind of cute like that.'

He sighed, now he had to repeat last night's events for K and the others.


	2. Chapter 2 Recollections

**A/N**: This fic is set 6 months after the end of the series, and the events of the OVA Lyrics of Love don't happen. Please R&R as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the Original Characters.

**C****hapter 2: Recollections**

Flashback

_Shuichi closed the door to Yuki's apartment._

"_I'm home," he called out to the vast expanse of the apartment. Shuichi knew where Yuki was, in the study/office. He dumped his bag on the couch, and made his way over to the study. As he approached, he heard the noise of Yuki's constant typing. He stretched his arm out to grab the handle and stopped._

'_What if he's like he always is?' Shu thought, 'oh, who am I kidding, when isn't he like that?'_

_He opened the door, and saw the usual sight. He walked over to the seat next to his lover's. As he sat down, Yuki lit up a cigarette. _

"_Yuki, you said you were going to quit!" Shuichi shouted._

"_Quiet!" Yuki shouted back louder, "Go away. I'm busy."_

_Shuichi looked at Yuki's face side on._

'_What am I to you?' he asked himself. _

"_But Yuki-"_

"_I said quiet. I'll be finished in an hour or two, get yourself ready and wait in the bedroom."_

_It was an order._

'_Is that what I am to you Yuki? A sex toy? Something that you treat like a hooker? Why can't you be more like Ryuichi? At least he's not afraid to be seen with me in public!'_

"_No," Shuichi said, "not this time Yuki."_

_Yuki stopped typing, "What?"_

_The tone made Shuichi scared._

"_I-I said no Yuki, I won't."_

_Yuki blew out smoke, "Fine, if that's what you think, get out."_

_Shuichi gapped at him, "What? I have a right to say no! Why can't you accept that? How many times have I said I love you, and how many times have you said-"_

"_Get out!" Yuki was on his feet now. Shuichi rose too, "I live here too and-"_

_Shuichi was cut off when Yuki's fist came into contact with his left eye._

"_I told you to leave, go!"_

_Shuichi looked up at him, his hand over his blackened eye, the other one crying._

_His voice was barely audible, "You- you hit me…"_

_End Flashback_

Everyone was staring at him, mouths agape.

K loaded the gun he was holding, "that bastard is gunna pay!"

"Hold on K!" Hiro yelled, he then moved next to Shuichi's chair, "he hit you because you told him no sex?"

Shuichi nodded, his good eye crying.

Hiro shot up, "got a spare gun K?"

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Sakano cried from the corner of the conference room, "The tour's coming up! Shindo can't look like that!"

"I'll sort that out later," K commented, "but first I gotta hunt me a novelist!"

"I don't think Tohma would like that," Suguru piped up from the seat next to where Hiro had been sitting.

"Even Seguchi has to do something about this," Hiro said, "He can't let anyone, not even Eiri Yuki, get away with beating the best vocalist!"

"Wanna bet?" Suguru said.

"Remember what happened to Aizawa of ASK?"

"Its okay," Shuichi said, "Let him be K, its over now," he looked up at Hiro, "I should have listened to you Hiro, he's no good for me."

Please R&R, i do appreciate any reviews


	3. Chapter 3 A New Home

**A/N**: This fic is set 6 months after the end of the series, and the events of the OVA Lyrics of Love don't happen. Please R&R as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the Original Characters.

Chapter 3: A New Home 

Shuichi walked up to Ryuichi's apartment building. He'd been to get his stuff from Yuki's, who he didn't see at all. When he left, he'd kept the key, hoping to use it to get back at him. He also had a key to Ryuichi's apartment. He and Yuki and fought so much lately, that he practically lived at Ryuichi's. Hiro didn't have room now Ayaka had moved in. He took the elevator to Ryuichi's floor. He made his way to the door. He dumped his bags down and went to put the key in the lock. He stopped when he heard music, Bad Luck's music.

_Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll_

_Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_Zawameku kaze ni meguru raito ga_

_Oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yuwaku_

_Kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru_

_Mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku_

'He's listening to my music?' he asked himself. He opened the door, and moved inside. He walked down the long hallway to the guest, or his bedroom. He put the bags on the bed, and followed the sound of his voice:

_Don't Let me Down itsumo kobiteru dake_

_Cry for the sun nani mo mie yashinai_

_Jibun no naka de dare ga sakebu?_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_Todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_Itsuma demo awaranai yoru o buchikowase_

Shuichi came to a door that was slightly open; he pushed it open and saw the Hi-Fi system playing the music. It looked really expensive. The room was rectangular, and along the wall to his left, was a couch, which Ryuichi was laying on, only wearing boxer shorts. Shuichi blushed at the sight, and thought about leaving the room. But he noticed that Ryuichi was asleep. The need to be up close to Ryuichi was too strong to ignore, and he quietly walked up to the couch. He noticed how plain the rest of the room was, white walls and ceiling. He looked at the face below him.

_Mnagareru namida habikoru uso ni jibun o somete yume o nisu_

_Sora ni mau haiiro no jounetsu_

_Don't Let me Down kitto kitsu kyashinai_

_Cry for the sun kimi to kowaretai ze_

_subete o moyasu toki o tomero_

"So Kawaii," he said. He gently lifted up his idol's head up, and quickly slipped in underneath it. Now Ryuichi's head was resting in Shuichi's lap.

_Blind Game again shiketa hitomi no Doll_

_Imi mo naku namida nagashita yoru ga akeru_

_Drastic Game a Game tomeidake no Doll_

_Dokoma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

_Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll_

_Todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero_

_Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll_

_Itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase_

He placed his left hand on Ryuichi's naked chest, and felt his heart beat. With the other hand his started stroking Ryu's hair, moving stray bangs from his closed eyes. _Blind Game Again_ ended, and _The Rage Beat_ began.

_Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete_

_Hibi–wareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite–iku_

_Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi–saru mae ni_

_Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto o oikakete_

_Doko ni mo tomaranai_

_Mitasanai Emotion shikato kimete oikose yo_

_Furueteru shai na seikai no nuke–michi o neratte_

_Tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World!_

He felt Ryuichi's warmth, and it felt right, to be sitting like this. The rest of the song passed, and still Ryuichi slept. When no more songs were being played, Ryu spoke in his sleep, "Shuichi…"

Shuichi blushed again, 'is he dreaming about me?'

He stopped stroking Ryu's hair, "Don't stop."

Shuichi froze; he hadn't expected Ryuichi to realize what he was doing.

"Ryu, I-" he stammered.

"Its okay," Ryuichi reassured him, "I don't mind, I like it."

He spoke with his eyes still closed, and moving into a more comfortable position on Shuichi's lap.

Shuichi obeyed and slowly resumed stroking the hair of the one whom he was developing feelings for. He sat there, with Ryuichi lying on his lap, staring at the white wall opposite, all the while fulfilling the older singer's wish. He soon heard that Ryuichi was asleep. He closed his eyes and put his head back against the couch. He thought about him and Ryuichi.

'Would he ever consider being my lover?' he asked himself. Ryuichi had been his idol for so many years, and now he worked in the same building, and was good friends with him. He laughed a little, "Who'd have thought 5 years ago that I'd be here doing this."

He opened his eyes and looked down at the other man. He felt the desire to kiss him, anywhere. So he lent forwards towards Ryuichi's forehead. His lips made contact, and when he came away he said, "Sweet dreams."

He closed his eyes again, his left eye felt better now, though the swelling hadn't gone down yet. A sudden thought occurred to him, he spoke it aloud, as he fell into a deep sleep, "Why couldn't it have been you? What if it had been you in the park that night…?"


	4. Chapter 4 A New Take On Life

**A/N**: This fic is set 6 months after the end of the series, and the events of the OVA Lyrics of Love don't happen. **This Chapter, as you may notice is very different, just remember the last words Shuichi spoke last chapter, and you may understand. **Please R&R as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the Original Characters.

Chapter 4: A New Take on Life 

Shuichi woke from his slumber, but didn't open his eyes. He felt the soft pillow beneath his head and the mattress below him. For a moment he felt disorientated, then it went away. Behind his eyelids he could see the brightness of the sunlight. His eyes flickered open, and his vision was blurry. He reached for his glasses and put them on, the room came into focus. Ryuichi had opened the curtains, hence the bright sunlight. He tried to sit up in the double bed, but his backside had a stinging pain. He wondered what could have caused it, and then the memory of last night came back to him. Ryuichi had been a little rougher than before, probably because he was hyper all night before bed. Noriko had brought him home after a night out on the town, and he couldn't keep his hands off Shuichi. He managed to sit up against the heard-board and the pain faded after a while. The pink-haired boy reached towards his bedside table for his notepad and pen. He was writing a new song, and it was due soon. As soon as he put pen to paper, Ryuichi came in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Morning Shu!" Ryuichi yelled enthusiastically. He dumped the tray on Shuichi's lap, then jumped on the bed beside his younger lover. The older man looked over Shuichi's shoulder to see what he had written. Shuichi hid it from view, "Hey! You know the rule! No looking 'til its finished!"

Ryuichi put on the puppy dog look, "Please Shu! Please, please, please, pleeeeaase!"

Shuichi looked at him, and then unceremoniously threw the note pad at him.

"Yay!" Ryuichi exclaimed as he picked it up and read. Shuichi meanwhile, tucked into the breakfast the other had brought him. Eggs, bacon and toast, with Coffee.

"So?" Shuichi asked through a mouthful of toast. Ryuichi looked at him, "its okay…"

"What! You said that about all my songs! But look what happened, they're major hits!"

The Brunette smiled in an apologetic way, "I was only kidding Shu, I love your songs!"

Shuichi's job was to write songs for Ryuichi's band, Grasper Reborn. Which consisted of Ryuichi as the vocalist, Noriko on the keyboards, and Shuichi's best Friend Hiroshi Nakano, as Guitarist. This time around, Tohma Seguchi was the group's manager. Before then, it had been Shuichi and Hiro together as Bad Luck, but Seguchi didn't think that Shuichi was a good enough singer, and denied their request to be on the N-G label. But on the night of that day, Shuichi walked through the park on his way home, and he'd stopped with his new lyrics in his hands, and looked out over Tokyo. The wind had caught the piece of paper, and it blew away. Luckily, Ryuichi Sakuma had been sitting on a bench near by, and caught the paper. Shuichi had ran after it, and stopped dead, to see his idol reading his lyrics. He had been frozen to the spot. And when Ryuichi had approached him, Shuichi had almost had a heart attack.

And that's how it had started, a chance encounter in a park at night.

"Shuichi," Ryuichi said, as he waved his hand in front of Shuichi's eyes.

He was brought out of his reverie, "Hmm, huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" he asked him.

"Oh, just that night in the park," he replied with a reminiscent gleam in his eye.

Ryuichi smiled and leant in to kiss his boyfriend. When he broke away he was holding Kumagoro, "Sorry Shu, Ryuichi's gunna be late for work."

He jumped up, now it was Shuichi's turned to smile.

"Well, Kumagoro, tell Ryuichi that I love him, okay?"

"Sure thing."

And with that, Ryuichi bounced out of the room, and seconds later, he heard the door slam shut.

Now he was alone, he put the unfinished breakfast on the floor, and made an effort to get out of bed. When he was standing on the wooden floor, he still felt the stinging pain.

"Maybe I should see a doctor," Shuichi said to himself. He readjusted his glasses and walked slowly towards the kitchen. He didn't have to go to the N-G building until midday. And he was supposed to bring all of his songs, typed up, to Tohma Seguchi, even the ones that Ryuichi's band had all ready brought to life.


	5. Chapter 5 The Meeting

**A/N**: This fic is set 6 months after the end of the series, and the events of the OVA Lyrics of Love don't happen. Please R&R as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the Original Characters.

Firstly, I'd like to thank the reviewers who have reviewed, your support means a lot to me. And Julin Mizumi, I will let them be, though I am struggling as to where to take it later, I can do one of two things. I might post the option I don't use as a sort of alternate ending. Thanks again guys! On to the story!

Chapter 5: The Meeting 

Shuichi entered the building later that day. He managed to get an appointment with a doctor that day, somehow. As he entered he saw Mai, the receptionist, and one of his best friends at N-G.

He walked up to the desk for a quick chat with her, as he was early for his meeting.

"Hey Mai," he said as he approached her. She held up a finger to silence him, then pressed a button on her headset, "Hello N-G Records, how may I direct your call- uh huh, I'll put you through."

Mai turned her attention to him, "Hey hot-stuff. How come you're late today?"

Shuichi seemed not to care about being called 'hot-stuff'.

"I have a meeting with Seguchi in five minutes," he explained.

"Oh yeah, that," she stared at him while she thought, "oh, he's in boardroom 4, and you'll never guess what."

She paused, and waited for Shuichi to ask, "What?"

"He had the hottest guy with him, it was Eiri Uesugi," she squealed, almost jumping out her seat. Shuichi just stared at her blankly, "Who?"

She looked like someone had thrown a book at her, "_Eiri Uesugi_, the best Novelist in the whole of Japan! You've got to have heard of him Shu."

"Nope, I don't read much, I write, remember?" he said as he held up his songbook. Mai made a grab for it, but he was too quick.

"Uh, uh, uh," he scolded her, waggling his finger, "You know my rule, _you_ only get to hear it, sung by my Ryuichi."

She pouted, "That is _so_ unfair! You're the song writer for his band, _and_ he's screwing you!"

He smirked at her, "Jealous?"

She gave a cry of frustration, and turned back to her computer. Pleased with himself, Shuichi made his way to the Elevator, and stepped into it. He leant against the back wall, that stinging pain was still there; Ryuichi must have caused some sort of damage.

'That's not to say I didn't enjoy it,' Shuichi thought. He felt the motion of the elevator rising. He then felt it stop, and stepped out when the doors had opened. Walking along, he wondered why they were using boardroom 4, which was the fanciest one in the building. He found it and walked in. Tohma Seguchi was sitting on a couch, holding a drink, and there was another man, with short Blonde hair and cold eyes sitting next to him. Shuichi guessed that this was the Eiri Uesugi that Mai had been talking about. The boardroom seemed more like a lounge, with a drinks bar along the far wall. He reached Tohma, they both nodded their acknowledgements, and as Shuichi took his songbook out of his bag, the blonde man spoke,

"Is this what you've been reduced to Tohma? Hiring women song writers?"

Shuichi glared at the so-called best Novelist in Japan, and if looks could kill, he'd have just gotten 10 life sentences. He opened his mouth to retort when he felt his book being taken out of his hands.

"Thank you, _Mr_. Shindo," Tohma said, with plenty of emphasis on 'Mr'.

Uesugi raised his eyebrows, "It's a guy?"

It was a wonder how Shuichi managed to contain the rage building inside him. He looked Uesugi up and down, how the hell was this guy hot? He had a stinking personality, and it seemed he couldn't tell a man from a woman.

"Too bad," he said, lighting a cigarette, "I was considering asking him, it, her out for a drink."

'This guy is unbelievable!' Shuichi found himself thinking.

"This is Eiri Uesugi, he will be translating your songs into English for the world tour I have planned."

Tohma saw the rebellion in his lyricist's eyes, and handed the songbook to Eiri. He took Shindo aside to speak to him, but he was beaten to it.

"He's not translating my songs!" Shuichi didn't bother to keep his voice down.

"Look, Shindo, he's offering to do this for free, would you rather I pay for a professional?" he saw the look on the others face, "He's Eiri Ues-"

"I don't care if he's the Dali-fucking-lama! He's the most outrageous, arrogant-"

"No."

They both turned to see Eiri Uesugi, reading the book.

"Eiri?" Tohma asked, attentively.

"I said no, I can't translate this crap," he said, then threw the book onto the floor, "Its garbage."

He looked up at Shuichi, and then to Tohma, "What did you say his name was? Shindo? Huh, it makes sense now."

"Eiri?" Tohma asked nervously, he didn't want Shindo more riled up.

"There's no talent behind this," he said, kicking the songbook across the room, "he's only here because Sakuma is screwing him."

Shuichi's mouth opened and closed as he tried to respond, but then it stayed shut, and his head hung down, with a sad look on his face.

Even Tohma felt frustrated at this, Shindo was one of the best songwriters he'd ever seen. He walked over to his brother-in-law, and whispered, "Look, Eiri, if this causes him to go into a writing slump, don't think that just because you're my wife's brother, I won't use my influences to see that you're next few books fail miserably."

He froze under the gaze he received.

"You wont Tohma, I know you, I can read you're emotions like a book," Eiri said spitefully.

Shuichi nearly ran over to retrieve his book. He dusted it off as he walked from the room, turning his back on his manager, and the most arrogant son of a bitch he'd ever met.

**A/N:**Sorry if Tohma seems a little OCC, (is that the right term, someone tell me in a review please!), but i thought it would be fun to see tohma threaten Eiri. PS, i call him Eiri Uesugi coz thats his real name.


	6. Chapter 6 Torn Up Inside

**A/N**: This fic is set 6 months after the end of the series, and the events of the OVA Lyrics of Love don't happen. Please R&R as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the Original Characters.

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry guys but before i posted this story, i had up to this chapter already done, and the only work was deciding if any of you guys would like it. I am also working on a Digimon fic i might possibly post, so i am dividing the hour b4 i'm forced to go to bed between the two fics, so it might be a while longer for each chap now. But i PROMISE you i will finish it. (I typed it in caps coz i mean it)

**Chapter 6: Torn Up Inside**

Two hours later, Shuichi was sitting on a chair the opposite side to the doctor. He'd cried for a while after what that bastard had said, and it had been Mai's shoulder that he cried, seeing as he couldn't find Ryuichi.

"Okay Mr. Shindo, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked.

"Well, uh," Shuichi found talking about it with a stranger difficult, he said it quickly, "My ass hurts!"

The doctor just stared at him, "Okay, anywhere in particular?"

Shuichi felt a little better now he had said it, "Yeah, just inside."

The Doctor stood up, "Okay, lets take a look."

After the examination, they both sat down again, (Shuichi winced a little).

The doctor typed something into his computer, and told him what it was, "Well Mr. Shindo, you have a torn Bowel. Do you have any idea as to what might have done this?"

'All ways with the personal questions,' he thought.

"Ah, well, you see, last night after my partner came home from a night out, he was a bit hyper active, and he might have got just a little rough."  
He hoped the doctor picked up on the hidden meaning.

The doctor stared at him again, "Okay, well the damage will have to be repaired with Surgery, and from now on, either, you and your partner stop at fore play, or you're the Seme, got that?"

Shuichi blushed at the thought of him being the seme, and having a helpless Ryuichi underneath him. He smirked evilly.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked, concerned. He'd only ever seen an evil smirk like that once before, and the next day, the wife of the smirker came in with the same problem as his current patient.

"Never felt better," he replied.

"And then," Shuichi yelled as he paced up and down in front of his lover, "then arrogant fuck-"

"Shu!" Ryuichi cut in.

He looked Ryuichi in the eye, "Okay I'm sorry, I know you don't like swear words. Then he said that I don't have any talent, and that the only reason I have the job is because of our relationship!"

He stalked over to sit on Ryuichi's lap, hugged him and whispered in the older man's ear, "Its not true is it?"

Ryuichi was mortified that he was asked such a question, "Of course not! You're nearly as good as me."

Shuichi let go of him and hit him playfully.

"Oh, and I went to the doctor's today," he added casually. He'd been waiting to tell him since he heard the doctor say it.

"Why? Is my Shuichi ill?" Ryuichi said as he placed a hand on Shuichi's forehead.

"No, I found out that I have a torn Bowel."

It seemed Ryuichi was smarter than anyone had thought, and he immediately spoke out, "Oh Shu! I'm so sorry, you should have said if I was too rough!"

He pushed Ryuichi's hand off his forehead, and wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's neck, "Its okay, but I means that from now on, that I'm seme!"

Ryuichi's face broke into a smile, "Okay then, lets see what you can do."

He stood up with Shuichi on him, and carried him to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 It Is Time

**A/N:** Sorry for such a short chapter this time, I probably should have put this at the end of last chapter. I haven't been able to think too much about the plot lately, as I've been watching the last few episodes of Star Trek: DS9, and am also writing the Digimon Fic. I am _still_ unsure as to where I should go next chapter, so I apologize if there isn't an update for a while. Anyway here we go:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or the characters. I own the storyline of this fan fiction, and the original characters in it.

Chapter 7: It is Time 

It was the most tiring experience Shuichi had ever been through, but it was the best sex he'd ever had. He now lay on his side, facing his equally exhausted lover. Slowly he reached over and moved Ryuichi's hair from his eyes, and then just gazed into them. This is what he wanted in life, to have a great job, to be with friends that cared about him, and to be with Ryuichi.

"That was pretty good for a beginner," Ryuichi said, a little dazed. He moved himself closer to the younger man, just so that their lips were millimetres apart. He held like that for a few seconds, then whispered, "I love you."

Then, he closed the gap between them, and felt their lips touch.

The second Ryuichi's lips touched his own, Shuichi found himself in darkness.

"What-" he stuttered. He looked down at himself, he was fully clothed in a pair of blue jeans, a beige T-Shirt, and an orange body warmer, but that's not what was strange. He could see his body as if someone had shone the brightest ever light at him, yet all around him was darkness. All Shuichi could hear was the sound of a heartbeat.

"What is this?" he spoke to the darkness.

Then everything changed; he was kneeling on a tiled floor. Shuichi was scared, "Ryuichi?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up.

"The time to choose has come," the old lady said.


	8. Chapter 8 The Choice

**A/N**: I know before I said there might be a wait for this, but I shifted my priorities around to get this finished. After getting over how disappointing the finale of Star Trek: DS9 was, I returned to the keyboard, with a beer in hand to write this chapter. By the way, this is a re-write of the original chapter, which I think was a bit too strange. This is definitely a longer chapter, so I'll try and finish it before the beer runs out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. I own the storyline of this fan fiction and the Original characters.

Chapter 8: The Choice 

Shuichi looked up at the old woman, and looked at her face. It was wizened and wrinkled, but kind.

"Who-Who are you?" he asked nervously, "What happened to Ryuichi?"

She turned around and hobbled away. Shuichi followed her.

"Follow me deary, all will be revealed in time," she said.

He followed her into a small living room, with a fire crackling in a grate, and two old and battered armchairs. It looked cosy. She sat down in the chair to the left of the fire, and she indicated he do the same.

"Well, I'll bet you'll want to know what's going on?"

He nodded.

"Well, it is time to choose," she repeated.

"Like that's any help," Shuichi muttered.

The old lady coughed, "We gave you the chance to see."

"See what? What're you going on about?"

Shuichi thought for a moment, then laughed, "I see, Mai put you up to this didn't she?"

"Hmph, human short-sightedness," she said irritated, "though we were once like you."

"Look, this is very interesting old-timer, but I was in the middle of something when I left, so-"

"Yes, okay, I wont waste time!" the woman yelled, apparently at nothing. Though it got Shuichi's attention.

'What the hell is this?' he thought as he adjusted his glasses.

She looked back at him, he now noticed everything had a blurry out line to it, even though he was wearing his glasses.

"I am sorry, the others have long since lost their patience, it was I who insisted to grant your wish," she explained.

For some reason, Shuichi felt inclined to trust her.

"Grant my wish?"

"Yes, but the others have changed their minds, we don't normally interfere like this. I have to give you the chance to make an informed decision," she said, then clicked her fingers.

Shuichi immediately fell forwards onto the floor, images flashing up in his mind's eye, memories of a life he had not lived, but were of him and that arrogant novelist. Images of them together appeared, and caused Shuichi emotional pain.

"No," he burst into tears, "no make it stop, I don't want to see this, its horrible."

As he held his head, his glasses fell to the floor, and one of the lenses cracked.

"Why couldn't it have been you? What if it had been you in the park that night…?"

That last thing played in his head. This life of memories, it was crushing Shuichi with images he didn't want to see, images of _love_ for _him_.

"No," he whispered.

He heard the other chair creak, and barely saw the knee of the old lady bend down before him.

"I know it's not pleasant, but you have to know the differences between what you are choosing!"

There were bearable images coming to the surface, of him and Hiro, and Suguru Fujisaki, whom he'd never met, but now felt so familiar with.

"Bad Luck," he whispered. Now he saw an American holding a gun.

"K," he felt familiar with this person too.

"Why did you do this?" he managed in his normal voice.

"Because you suffered, and are pure of heart, you did not deserve the treatment you received from the one you loved. I was once like you, but was not fortunate enough for this; I was left to suffer at the hands of the one I loved. And I eventually died from it," she looked sad, "You now _have_ to choose between the lives. I assure you, which ever one you choose, you will have no memories of the other."

He nodded in understanding, tears still flowing. How could he have not loved Ryuichi? Why that S.O.B novelist? But Bad Luck hadn't failed there, and he, Hiroshi, and Suguru were 2nd in the charts. But no Mai. He didn't even have a relationship with Ryuichi, just friendship.

"I can see your inner most desires, even the ones you do not realise you have, and as a small favour to you, I will do my best to make them come true," the woman said lovingly, as if Shuichi was her son. She looked up, "Yes, I will! I don't care what you do to me after, but he deserves this!"

She turned to Shuichi, "Please, you have to decide soon, the others will not tolerate you here much longer."

He looked up, she was smiling warmly at him, she spoke again, "I have to leave you now, here-"

She pointed at the door they came through earlier, and the room disappeared, now darkness, and where the door had been, was a door shaped white light.

"- step through there when you have decided, it leads to what you really want."

He turned back to her, but she had disappeared. Confident, Shuichi stood up, and walked towards the light, stepping on, and crushing his glasses.

Oh, a cliffhanger? I could leave it here and leave you wandering, but somehow I think that would be considered mean by most of you, so expect a possible update later today!


	9. Chapter 9 Back To Normal?

**A/N:** I'm back with Chapter 9! w00t! I'd just like to point out that in both lives, Shuichi would not be with Eiri, if you remember, he left Eiri at the beginning of the story, and went to Ryuichi's. So there will be no evil YUKIxSHU in this fic! I finally managed to do this! I wrote it once, thinking it was a great way to continue, but then i thought you guys wouldn't like it, then i rewrote it, (this one), and then rewrote it again, but i settled on this one, because it lets me continue the story for longer. I know I should put a warning in here, but then it would ruin the surprise, so be warned that something you may not like is ahead…

almost forgot to thank you lovely reviewers! I dedicate this chapter to all of you.

Last time: "I can see your inner most desires, even the ones you do not realise you have, and as a small favour to you, I will do my best to make them come true."

**Chapter 9: Back to Normal?**

Ryuichi gazed down at the beautiful site below him, Shuichi Shindo. He gazed at the pretty face whilst playing with the soft pink hair. The violet eyes fluttered open, looking dazed for a moment.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi said, a little disorientated.

Ryuichi just smiled, and carried on playing with the pink hair. Shuichi closed his eyes again, he had a weird dream, something to do with an old lady, but it was going away, and he couldn't remember it now.

"Is Shuichi hungry?" he heard Ryuichi's Kumagoro voice say.

"Yeah," Shuichi replied. He turned his head towards his lover, and made himself more comfortable. Though the big lump on his belly wasn't helping.

"You should be, you're eating for three."

In some miraculous way, Shuichi was pregnant, with Twins. Shuichi had never made an appearance in front of Grasper Reborn's fans before, so they didn't know what he looked like, or whether he was a guy or a girl. So there wasn't a problem with the press. A doctor had told him that he was a hermaphrodite, and that's how he'd been able to become pregnant.

Shuichi was glad that Ryuichi had stayed with him, and not left him because of what he was. The twins would need their father anyway.

Shuichi jumped all of a sudden,

"Ow!"

"What is it?" Ryuichi asked, worried.

"The babies, they're fighting," Shuichi explained. He was due any day now.

Ryuichi quickly moved his hand to feel, he never missed a moment like this. His face broke into a smile, "She's hitting him."

"She's really violent sometimes," Shuichi complained, "If she carries on like this, my baby boy will be covered with bruises!"

Shuichi had insisted to Tohma that they were born at his and Ryuichi's house, with private doctors, and Tohma had agreed.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Shuichi changed the subject.

"You should pick," Ryuichi answered, "You're the one who's carried them for 9 months!"

Shuichi looked at him, "No, you're choosing too."

Ryuichi sat there thinking for a while, "Well, I've always liked Takeru, and Hikari."

His younger partner hugged him, "I like them too."

Shuichi then stood up and moved away to the kitchen, leaving the older man behind.

"Is now the right time?" he asked himself, as Shuichi disappeared around the corner. He put his hand into his pocket, and stood up and followed his songwriter. Ryuichi had been thinking about this for a while now. He came up behind Shuichi, spun him around and kissed him deeply, then pulled the box out of his pocket and then bent down on one knee,

"Shuichi, will you marry me?"

The sound of water hitting the floor filled the room.

I think i will post the alternate chapter on my site, come and read if you want! feel free to add me to your friend list or to leave a comment on the shout board thingy. See you all next time!


	10. Ryuichi's Excitement and Shuichi's Pain

**A/N:**I'd like to thank those who have stuck with me during this project, its been a great fic to write, especially for my first online one. I'd just like to tell you all my Digimon fic is now up, The 8th Child. Its my own take on the 8th child story line, so obviously an AU, i have also put in an OC for one of the main characters, and Matt may seem a little OOC, but its set in an AU, so i guess that makes it okay :). Some one asked if i got the names Hikari and Takeru from Digimon, I sort of did, but in all the Anime I've seen, where there's a Takeru, there's a Hikari, or vice versa. Okay, (takes a deep breath), I'll stop my rambling, and let you read the next chapter, yay next chapter!

**Chapter 10: Ryuichi's Excitement and Shuichi's Pain**

Tohma Seguchi was sitting in his office at the N-G Building. He was working late tonight, there was plenty of paper work to complete, but he was sitting facing out the window, getting a view of the sunset over Tokyo. Grasper Reborn now takes up most of his time, and as manager, it was his responsibility to look after the band, and find venues for it to play at. He sighed as he saw neon signs turning on on various buildings. This whole business with Shindo being pregnant, it had been easy to handle as he had never appeared before to the public as the band's song writer. But once the twins were born, it would be harder to deal with. Tohma had thought it out, and had thought of a solution that allowed the whole world to know that Ryuichi Sakuma and Shuichi Shindo were a family with children. The question was whether Shindo or Ryuichi would agree to do it.

As he turned back to his paper work, the phone rang, and the Caller ID said reception.

'Huh,' Tohma thought, 'I thought everyone had gone home.'

He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Mr. President, you have an urgent phone call from Mr. Sakuma," Mai the receptionist said.

He remembered the voice as that of Mai Takashi, the pretty young woman who he'd hired a few years ago, "Thank you Mai, put him through."

"Yes sir."

The phone light flashed, indicating an outside call, and Tohma pressed the button next to the light. But before he could even say "Hello Ryuichi", Ryuichi shouted down the phone, "The babies are coming!"

Tohma just smiled, and told his obviously excited friend, "I'll be there with the doctors in 5 minutes."

It seemed Tohma was serious when he had said 5 minutes, because that's exactly how long he was. Ryuichi had taken the doctors to Shuichi, and then taken Tohma to the Kitchen. Shuichi's yells of pain was something Ryuichi didn't really want to hear. He and Tohma sat at the table. Ryuichi had promised to be there when one of them was about to be born.

"Ryuichi," Tohma began, he was about to tell him his idea, "About this whole business, how do you think Shuichi would-"

One of the doctors interrupted him, "Mr. Sakuma, you said you wanted to be there when-"

Ryuichi stood up and ran past the man without answering him. When he got to the bedroom, he ran straight to Shuichi's side, and held his hand.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Just fine," Shuichi said sarcastically, "Couldn't be better!"

Ryuichi smiled, he knew Shuichi well enough to know what he really meant.

"Okay Shuichi," the doctor said, "Your first child will be here in a minute, just give it another push."

"For fk's sake," Shuichi cried, "That's what I am doing!"

Ryuichi suppressed the urge to laugh. The few seconds felt like hours, until the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying.

"Its a girl," the doctor happily announced.

Ryuichi ran over to see his child, she was beautiful. She looked a lot like Shuichi, with the pink hair, but she had his eyes, the blue was staring up at him. The other doctor wrapped her in a blanket, and passed her to him. She stopped crying immediately.

"She likes you," Shuichi said. When Ryuichi turned around, it was the happiest smiled Shuichi had ever seen on his face.

"A baby! A baby!" Ryuichi cried again and again, and he ran back to his lover, and showed him their child. Shuichi smiled as well when he layed eyes on the product of their love.

"She has your eyes!" he said, as he was told to push, _again_.

"Why the hell is this so painful?" he blurted out. When one of the doctors began to tell him he said, "forget i even asked."

With one final push, another baby's cry was heard. Tohma heard all this from the Kitchen, he too smiled. It seemed hard to believe that Ryuichi was now a father, responsible for looking after babies, when he himself acted like a child. He wondered whether this would bring good or bad publicity for Grasper Reborn. Just as he thought about his brilliant idea again, said father came bursting into the room, holding a baby in each arm,

"Isn't it great Tohma?"

Ryuichi gave him the girl to hold, and as he looked closely, whilst cradling her in his arms, he noticed she looked a lot like her mother.

'Is that right?' Tohma asked himself, 'Do these babies have a mother and father, or two fathers?'

He'd make it clear later who he planned to be what.

**A/N: **I love my literal titles! Don't you? I'm sorry that there's a longer wait between chapters now, but I've got a science GCSE coming up. It might be a week or two, but _to be continued..._

_P.S as I update, i am uploading the alternate chapter 9! Check out my site and go to the gravitation page if you want to read it. (site link in profile) _


	11. Chapter 11 The Agreement

**A/N: **The alternate Chapter nine is now up! I am doing my best with this story and where it is going, but Shu and Ryu and everyone else will probably start becoming OOC. I think this is the shortest Author's note I've written so far! Onwards we march...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. I own the OCs and plotline of this fan fiction.

**Chapter 11: The Agreement**

Three days later, Tohma Seguchi went to Ryuichi and Shuichi's apartment. He thought now that the family had gotten to know each other a little better, that the two would accept his proposal. He knocked on the door, and waited. He heard crying and yelling, before the door was opened by an exhausted Shuichi.

"Hi Tohma," he said, then stood aside to let him in. Shuichi had guessed he came straight from the Studio, because he was wearing his normal elaborate clothing.

"Shindo," he nodded as he walked in, then let Shuichi lead him to Ryuichi. A day after the twins had been born, Mai had told Tohma the names they'd given them, Hikari and Takeru. When they arrived in the living room, it was Hikari who was crying. Ryuichi was holding Takeru, and giving him all his attention, it seemed Hikari was jealous of her brother.

When Shuichi approached the play pen, she looked up and held her arms out.

"Okay, if it'll stop you crying," Shuichi said, the three days of no sleep clearly showing. When she was in his arms, she fell silent, and kept looking over at Ryuichi, with a longing in her eyes. Tohma kept silent throughout, waiting for the moment he thought was right. It came when both babies were asleep, and in their cots (cribs, which ever). The adults were sitting at the Kitchen table. Shuichi had not forgotten Ryuichi's question, he just hadn't yet had the time to answer, what with the babies.

"We're not going to be able to keep you and the babies shut away forever," Tohma said to Shuichi, "and I'm sure you'll want to be able to share them with the world. So, I think i've come up with a solution that will," he thought about how to say it, "'Keep the peace.'"

The couple looked at each other, then turned their attention back to Tohma.

"Shuichi, seeing as you look quite feminine," he saw the look on Shuichi's face, and carried on as if he hadn't, "How would you feel about wearing women's clothes in public?"

"I like my Shuichi the way he is!" Ryuichi exclaimed. He looked at his lover to see his reaction. Shuichi was smiling amusedly, "I can see where you're coming from Tohma, but what will the press say? 'Sakuma baby scandal'?

Tohma chuckled a little, "Don't you worry about that, I have_- certain methods_ to see its good for the band."

They got the message to not pursue it further. Shuichi looked like he was going to say no, so Tohma stood up and said, "Don't worry, you won't be the only one. Do these look like men's clothes?"

Tohma indicated himself, and Ryuichi and Shuichi's mouths hung open.

"You?" Ryuichi was surprised he'd not noticed this before, "Girl clothes?"

Tohma turned on the spot, "They fit a treat don't they?"

Shuichi and Ryuichi looked at each other, their faces going red from holding in their laughter.

"Well Shindo?" Tohma said, also indicating they weren't to speak of his secret again.

Shuichi looked out of the window, then at Ryuichi and Tohma, and thought about the babies. What Tohma said had merit, what would it be like for them? Would they be bullied at school because of what their 'mother' was? He looked at his hands, and said, "Alright, I'll do it."

Ryuichi just looked at him, "Shu," he looked up at the tone of voice Ryuichi made, "I'll phone Noriko! You can two go clothes shopping!"

**A/N: **Sorry if you're offended by the cross-dressing thing, but I had to think about the twin's future! **Next time:** Shuichi sat down on the bench. A few minutes later an old lady sat down beside him, she was familiar somehow.


	12. Chapter 12 Her Name

**A/N:** Hi guys, sorry its been so long, but I've been revising for my Science GCSEs. Its a relatively short chapter, but its all the time I could spare. Its another 'filler' chapter, until my GCSE is out of the way, so sit back and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don' t own Gravitation or any of the Characters. I do own this storyline and the Original Characters.

Shuichi was pushing the pram through one of the parks in Odaiba. Inside the pram, were the sleeping forms of the now three weeks old Takeru and Hikari. It seemed that when Takeru was getting attention, Hikari was very jealous, and would hit her brother when they were back together, but now she was cuddling up next to him as she slept. Takeru on the other hand slept most of the time, and only cried when he was hungry, or Hikari when was hitting him. They were both wearing only a small T-Shirt and diaper. Takeru's was green and Hikari's pink. Shuichi was now wearing a long skirt and tank top. He actually did like wearing women's clothes, but Ryuichi had drawn the line at underwear. He had just spent the last few hours at a mall with Mai, learning the female shopping routine. She always made a big fuss over the babies, and Hikari liked it, so did Takeru, if he happened to be awake. Earlier, Shuichi had seen a familiar face in a crowd, but when he had looked back, the elderly person had disappeared. He saw a bench ahead, and made straight for it. Shuichi sat down on the bench. A few minutes later an old lady sat down beside him, she was familiar somehow. They sat there, not talking. Other people walked by, looking and talking when they saw Shuichi, and their eyes darting between him and the babies. Tohma was right when he said it would be good for the band, the relationship had gone down well with the fans.

"It must be horrible," the old lady said. Shuichi turned his head to her, "sorry?"

"The people, dear, constantly talking about you and Mr. Sakuma," she said whilst looking Shuichi over. Shuichi bit his lip before speaking again, "Yeah, it is. But its worth it if it means i can be with my family."

Hikari seemed to agree as she made a cooing noises from inside the pram. Shuichi picked her up, and held her in his arms, rocking her slightly. The old woman watched this display.

'It was definitely worth it,' she thought. Since her encounter with Shuichi, the others had kept her locked into their plane of existence, and had now decided to punish her for her actions. Her 'punishment' was to be corporeal again.

"So," Shuichi said, hoping to finally get this woman's name, "You know my name, so its only fair I know yours."

She looked up from Hikari and up at Shuichi's face, "Well, its been a long time since its been said, but my name is Keiko."

**Next Time: **Her eyes were cold and blank as she approached Shuichi and the babies.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the short chapter. It will be at least three pages in openoffice next time! Also, I don't know if any of you read my Digimon Fic, but I will continue updating it anyway. I have also been scouring my massive My Documents folder, and found serveral stories i have previously written, including some Inuyasha nand more Digimon. Say if any of you might be interested in these! Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 13 What Else Did They Do?

**A/N:** My exams are over for this year, and now I have to divide time between this fic, several others and me watching Fullmetal Alchemist. Go Ed and Al, w00t! At this point, the story may seem to be progressing slowly. I originally planned to end it at Shuichi's choice of the lives, and now I am constantly fight the dreaded writers block! I promise to try and make it as interesting as possible, if I do the plot I've currently got, I estimate another chapter or two, long ones. Thanks be to those whose have followed me on this journey, please review it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or any of the characters. I do own the plot of this Fan Fiction, and this original characters in it.

**Chapter 13:** **What Else Did They Do?**

"Keiko huh?" Shuichi said, turning his attention back to his daughter, "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

Keiko stood up to straighten her skirt, then sat down again. She wondered if the others knew what was going to happen to her now. She wasn't supposed to have retained any memories of, she supposed it was the after-life, but it seemed some of the others sympathised with her and her opinions. The sun continued to beat down on the two.

"Do you want to hold her?" Shuichi asked, offering Keiko Hikari. Startled into coming out of her reverie, she replied, "Of course I would!"

Shuichi carefully passed the baby into the older woman's arms, and picked up Takeru, who was amazingly awake.

"Hello my little Ryuichi," Shuichi crooned, and playfully ruffled his brown hair. It was all ready growing out of control, and soon he'd have a cut like some weird Anime character. Keiko looked down at Hikari. Both seemed to like each other very much. Hikari reached up to grab Keiko's long grey hair.

"No dear," Keiko warned, "Don't do that! You'll pull it out!"

Hikari took the hint and stopped. She began pouting now she had nothing to do. As Shuichi put Takeru back into the pram, Keiko noticed a ring on his left ring finger.

"So you accepted Mr. Sakuma's proposal?" she asked. He looked up from Takeru, "Of course I did! I'd be an idiot not to!" he exclaimed. He checked his watch, it was getting on for 6 o'clock.

"Its getting late," he said, "I'd better get the babies home."

Keiko gently passed Hikari back to Shuichi, who put her back into the pram. He flattened his skirt and turned back to her, "Well, it was nice meeting you Keiko. Do you live close by?"

"Oh dear," she replied. She didn't have a home, and at the aged state her body was in, she doubted that the others didn't consider this part of the punishment.

"I'm sorry to say Shuichi dear, that I don't have a home to speak of."

She saw compassion in his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm sure Ryuichi wouldn't mind if you stayed the night at our place."

She looked up at him, her face wearing a thankful expression. Hauling herself up off the bench something inside her stirred, something she knew shouldn't be there. She felt herself slipping away, and being pushed to the back of her mind, something else shared her mind, and now her body. Her eyes were cold and blank as she approached Shuichi and the babies. Shuichi looked concernedly at her, "Keiko, are you okay?"

He noticed something was different, he couldn't tell what though. She turned her head to him, the motion was like that of some creepy creature from a horror film.

"O-Kay?" she repeated, like a child trying a word for the first time. Shuichi was freaked, "Keiko?

She fell back onto the bench, her head hanging loosely, eyes closed. He darted forward to see if she was alright.

"Keiko? Keiko," he repeated, trying to rouse her. Her eyes fluttered open seconds later, looking a little confused as to why she was sitting again, and Shuichi kneeling beside her.

"Wh- What happened?" she asked a little concerned. She had felt herself loosing control of her body.

"You went all weird for a while there," he explained. He helped her up, "I'm going to call a Cab, you're definitely staying at my place tonight. I could live with myself if I'd let you stay here on your own."

She just nodded, and tried to fathom what had just happened. After a minute or two of thought, Keiko realised what had happened, she had felt what the thing that had taken over wanted, it felt compelled to harm Shuichi and his children, as if it was instinct, hard-wired into it. It was then she realised they hadn't just returned her to her human self, they'd added something as well.

**A/N:** Weird huh? Lets just say writing these next few chapters might not be fun for me, as I love Shuichi and Ryuichi to bits, but a story has to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 It Comes to An End

**A/N:** Hi again, back with the second to last chapter! This time, I have a 1st person POV going for a while, it seems easier for me to write like that somehow. Anyway, its nearly the end, and thanks to all readers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or any of the Characters. I do own the story line of this Fan Fiction and the original characters within.

**Chapter 14: It Comes to An End**

'The Sakuma family have been so good to me, these last past 5 years,' Keiko wrote in her diary, 'They have let me into their family, and live in their home. I still feel slightly guilty for this, but it is out of necessity. If I could have done what I know is right, I would have done it by now, but for Shuichi. Bless him. I can still see that boyish charm in his eyes, no matter how he dresses or styles his hair. Mr. Sakuma- Ryuichi, as he likes to be called- was cautious of me at first, but he began to warm to me as soon as I made him Ice Cream, just the way I remember. Just like a child.'

Keiko sighed, as she paused. There was a big storm brewing outside.

'In a way, I miss the company of the others, but I suppose that is part of my punishment. Being with them, I could never feel lonely, you sort of became one in a sense. I have not heard or seen anything from them over the years. Either the punishment still continues, or they will leave me here until the end. The haven't forgotten about me, I still remember, I saw all, everything in the universe, it was true enlightenment. Don't get me wrong, I love this family with all my heart, especially the children. They just had their 5th birthdays, I cried with happiness the first time they called me granny.'

She sat, pen paused over the paper, remembering the past, 'But I know my death is near, they put me into an aged body, I learnt enough to know when a body is giving up the ghost. But I still manage to keep the twins- and Ryuichi- entertained when need be. That is my form of rent, child minding.'

Keiko stopped once more, thinking, the smiles of those now asleep in the big apartment.

'I still remember the wedding as if it was yesterday, at least I'm not losing my memories yet. It was an occasion the monarchy of Britain would be envious of. When they said their vows, oh it was wonderful. Little Hikari being the brides maid, she was had a little gown that matched her hair. And Takeru? Well, at first Ryuichi wanted him to be his Best Man. That made me laugh, but Shuichi overrode him and picked Tohma. Now to a topic of the darkest. I have done my best to keep it under control, but it seems that as I grow old and weak, it grows stronger. I have spent many a night in thought. It comes without reason, and lately, not as often. I know what it wants now, I know why it is here, in my mind with me it-'

The pen fell from her hand. As it fell, a black line was left on the page. A noise came from the corridor outside.

"No, please-" Keiko tried, before losing complete control.

'Please, beast, no,' she begged in her mind. She went unanswered. She was forced to watch through her own eyes, as her body moved, while she screamed at it to stop.

Her body came to a stop at the door, as another noise came from the Kitchen. Keiko had realised that what ever it was, seemed to have heightened senses, as she herself would not have been able to place the noises. Her hand gingerly reached for the door knob. Creaking, it opened, and her body moved like an animal on the hunt. She felt her nostrils flared, and the smell of-

'No! Don't. Please!' Keiko screamed, but her mouth stayed shut. Somehow, the other conciousness straightened her spine, and began walking almost like she did. Her legs carried it towards its prey.

'Those bastards,' she thought to herself, she would have been crying. This was way beyond punishment, it was torture.

Shuichi felt hungry, and was making himself a sandwich. While he did so, he remembered the moments of his life since the night in the park, everything had been so perfect since then. Now he had a loving husband, kids and Keiko.

"Don't forget Pocky," he said to himself as an after thought. He smiled as he cut the bread, then left the knife on the counter. Pulling a chair out, he sat at the table. He sat, staring at the wall opposite for a moment. He didn't mind that he was known publically as Mrs. Shuichi Shindo. Acting feminine was now second nature, and it was only at home did he use his real voice and dress as he once did. A floor board creaked outside the room, "Ryu? Keiko?"

When he got no reply, he put on his female voice, "Takeru? Hikari?"

He waited, and Keiko walked in. He sighed with relief, the storm outside had unsettled him a little. Rain lashed the windows, and a deep roll of thunder filled the room.

"Shuichi? What're you doing up this late?" Keiko asked him.

She was taken aback at this. It was speaking with her voice, when did it learn to imitate her this well? How could she have let it? Moving her body, it made its way towards the counter.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," Shuichi explained, "The storm. I felt hungry too, and seeing as _somebody_-"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "-ate all my pocky, I had to have a _Healthy _sandwich."

Her body turned to face him, "It wasn't me dear. Maybe it was the twins. You know what their like when they want something."

Turning Keiko's back on him, it looked down at the knife on the counter.

'No, not like that!' she screamed again. It paid no attention and looked back towards Shuichi, the Strawberry scent beginning to irritate it. Shuichi sat facing the counter it was at, the sink was behind him. Stealing what it needed from Keiko's mind, it picked up the knife and walked towards the sink.

"Yeah, I suppose," Shuichi replied, before taking a bite from his sandwich, "I'm almost finished writing my song."

"Which one would that be dear? Sorry, my age is playing with my mind again," it replied with Keiko's voice. Keiko tried everything she could to try and regain control, but it wasn't working. It moved her to face the back of Shuichi's head. A flash of lightening appeared outside, and the power temporarily shut off. It came back almost immediately. Shuichi jumped up out of his seat, but nervously sat down again.

"I really hate storms," he muttered, quickly remembering Keiko's question, he answered her, "Oh, it's Glaring Dream-"

Lightning flashed again, the power went out, and he felt a cold blade across his neck.

"This is from Amaterasu herself," it whispered into his ear, and moved the knife.

Keiko's body stepped back, as the body fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath it. Keiko screamed in her head, 'NO! God, no!'

The lights were still out, yet a brightness filled the room, emanating from Keiko's body. Her body glowing, she felt the sensation of dis-embodiment. They were taking her back. Keiko felt a whole new level of hatred for the others. The light moved from the kitchen, through the hallway, and through the front door. It then rose up into the sky, and faded. Keiko's punishment was over.

**Next Time:** "Shu- Shuichi?!" Ryuichi said in disbelief.

**A/N:** Don't cry! I'm sorry I killed him, but it was necessary for the plot of the next chapter. I love Shuichi too, and it was hard for me to do it. If I ever do another RYUxSHU, I promise to you now that they live and have a very active sex life! (No lemons, sorry!). Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 I Promise

**A/N:** I am so, so sorry it took so long to get this up! I have been having severe Writer's Block on this story for quite a while now. I hadn't originally planned on going any further than Chapter 9, and it would have been a lot different had I finished it there. Good news is that I now have a good solid plot on another Gravi story line! With luck, it will be posted by next Wednesday, before I go on holiday. I have also done up my profile page if any of you would like to take a look! Enough stalling, here the last chapter is! Seeing as its the last chapter, could _everyone_ who reads please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or any or the characters. I do own the plot line of the fiction and the original characters.

**Chapter 15: I Promise**

Mother Nature must have been mocking him. The sun was beating down on him and the group of people standing there. The clear blue sky, the same colour as his eyes. Ryuichi Sakuma stood with his five year-old children, facing the stone. The Priest closed the book he was reading from. Takeru was wearing a small black suit and tie. Hikari was wearing an equally dark dress. Standing next to him, Tohma Seguchi glanced at his friend. His head was down, hair covering his eyes, Tohma was kind of surprised he saw no tears falling. Earth was now being shovelled into the hole where the coffin lay.

"Daddy! Who are those men? What are they doing?" Takeru cried. Both children cried, "Mommy!"

Tohma saw the tears sliding down Ryuichi's cheeks, and felt the sadness well up in his own throat.

"Daddy, stop them! Mommy has songs to write! She has things to do!" Hikari yelled. She tried to run forwards, but her father's hand would not let go, "Daddy!"

Ryuichi crashed to his knees and pulled his children into a tight hug, "Mommy's gone, she can't come back. I want her back too. You're all I've got now."

"Daddy," Takeru whispered, "Please don't cry."

Tohma felt even worse watching this scene. He moved over and placed a hand on Ryuichi's shoulder, "It'll be okay Ryuichi. It'll be okay."

**Ten Years Later**

Hikari ran to her father's room, her long pink hair trailing behind her. When she reached the door, she felt Takeru grab her from behind.

"Dad! Takeru's being really-"

"I just wana borrow your hair straighteners! I need to get ready for my date with Koji-"

Hikari hit her younger brother into silence upon seeing her father. He was lying away from them on his bed, staring at a photograph of their mother. She checked the date on her watch.

"Takeru!" she warned in a whisper, "Mom died 10 years ago today, shut it!"

Outside, it was raining hard, and the wind was blowing strong. The window at the end of the room was sealed shut. Hikari slowly walked towards her father, "Dad?"

He jumped, startled and turned to face her. He had tear tracks down his cheeks and his eyes were red.

"Oh dad," she whispered and jumped on the bed to hug him. Ryuichi held onto as if she was the last thing he'd ever see. They both heard Takeru's bare feet on the wooden floor as he approached them. He didn't like seeing his father like this, neither did his sister.

Ryuichi smiled, he hadn't lost everything, he still had his children, and friends at N-G. The smile soon faded, as his longing for Shuichi came back. Ten Years, and he still couldn't move on with that aspect of his life.

Ryuichi lent into his daughter's shoulder, he had never told them about Shuichi really being a man, and couldn't bear to. He didn't know how the twins would react, if they wouldn't care, or hate him for keeping it a secret.

"I miss her so much," his whispered into Hikari's shoulder. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Its okay dad. Please don't cry."

Ryuichi let go of his daughter to look at Takeru. Some had said he looked the spitting image of his father, but had Shuichi's eyes. Now more than ever, Ryuichi agreed. He reached out for him, but a blinding white light filled the room. They all shielded their eyes as it got brighter. When the light faded, Ryuichi lowered his arm to look at the source of the light.

"Shu- Shuichi?!" Ryuichi said in disbelief. The twins looked at each other, then the figure standing before them, "Mom?"

A gigantic smile found its way onto Ryuichi's face, and cried with joy as he jumped at the one he loved.

"Ryu- No – Don't-" Shuichi warned, but Ryuichi flew towards him, through him, and crashed on the floor behind him.

The twins just gaped at their mother. She was crouching down next to their father.

"Ryu, are you okay?" Shuichi asked. He put his hand forward to help him, but stopped halfway, remembering he couldn't. Ryuichi sat up and looked at him.

"Wha-" he started.

"I'm- I-, I'm dead Ryuichi, I- I shouldn't even be here," Shuichi tried to explain.

He heard movement behind him, he turned round to see his children walking towards him.

"Mom," they both whispered again. Ryuichi still sat on the floor, looking at the back of Shuichi. He was wearing a dress, and his hair was long like Hikari's. Shuichi so wanted to hug and kiss his children, but they had barely allowed this. Since he join the them, he'd learned the truth about Keiko, how her killing him was part of a punishment, for what he did not know.

"Hikari, Takeru, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were growing up," he cried.

Tears fell from Hikari's eyes now, "Mom, its not your fault. Don't say that."

Takeru looked at Shuichi, his father was right, she was beautiful.

Ryuichi got up and walked around the front of his dead lover, "How- how can you be here if you're dead?"

He didn't like saying that word. It gave a horrible finality to Shuichi's life.

Shuichi chuckled, "Oh, well you see. When I died, I was given a choice. Ascend, or-"

He stopped, and Takeru asked, "Or what?"

"I don't know, but it's worse than this."

He smiled at them, "I've been trying to get the other's to let me come and see you for ages. They- they were very nasty about it."

He looked upwards, and heard them tell him his time was nearly up. He looked back to his family, "Listen, this isn't the end. We will see each other again, its not heaven, but its the next best thing. I'm sure you'll get the chance."

Ryuichi processed that information, that meant that when he was dead right?

Shuichi snapped his head to look at Ryuichi, "No Ryu, don't even think of doing that. The children need you now. I can wait for ever. And doing that won't help you getting in."

Ryuichi hung his head in shame for even thinking that, how could he be so selfish?

Shuichi would not see them like this again, in the form of a human. He took one last look, "I- I have to go now, but, we'll see each other again. I promise."

They nodded, as Shuichi's form turned into that light again, and vanished once more. Ryuichi looked at that spot, where Shuichi had stood. Now he knew that he would see his love again, (he held the twins close), life seemed bearable.

**A/N:** Sorry if the ending is lame or seems to be rushed, I just really wanted to finish this before I started my next story. Sayonara!


End file.
